


Unfinished Business

by Skylar0Grace



Category: The Pretender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll never catch him unless he wants to be caught."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for [**meredith44**](http://meredith44.livejournal.com/profile).

* * *

Her heels clicked against the concrete of the sidewalk as she moved quickly toward the partially opened fence. She drew her gun and flicked her long dark brown hair out of her face as her eyes darted around the driveway in front of her. She slid past the opening, gun low, and stepped inside, noting the metal staircase leading to a door on the side of the building. There was no one visible and so it was a shock to her when the cold, hard metal of a gun positioned itself behind her head.

Her own gun swung on her finger as she held it up in surrender to her unseen captor. She noticed a feminine hand reach out and take it and squared her shoulders as the accented voice filtered past her ear.

"Looking for someone? Or are you just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Miss Parker's head tilted in sarcasm before she replied. "Seems a little of both, dosn't it?" The gun pressed itself into her and she sighed softly. "Jarod. I'm looking for Jarod."

The gun fell away and a thin, tanned woman came into view.

"Well I'll be damned! He said you'd show up but I didn't really think it would be so soon."

The woman headed up the stairs and threw back, "He left something for you" over her shoulder. Miss Parker hesitated momentarily and lowered her hands. After a beat, she followed the woman up the stairs unsure if this was a trap or not. As she walked through the doorway, the woman handed her her gun back and pointed to a small table off to the side. As she approached it, holstering her gun, she noticed a small blue box with a folded sheet of paper on top. On the outside of the paper was her name in Jarod's handwriting and when she opened it, she saw a sketch of herself as a child. She was looking away but there was a sadness in her eyes which seemed to take her breath away. He always did notice the smallest details - some that she'd rather not acknowledge at all.

It was as she glanced away that she noticed a small necklace peeking out from underneath her jacket. The world seemed to still around her and she reached out for the blue box. Inside was a small necklace with a tiny emerald in the centre. She fingered the gold chain as she remembered getting the necklace from her father as a birthday gift. It had belonged to her mother and she'd lost it one day as she hid from Sidney after visiting Jarod. She gone back the next day for the necklace but couldn't find it anywhere. It glinted up at her and she closed her eyes briefly before placing the lid back on the box and putting the paper into her leather jacket.

As she turned around, she noticed the woman still watching her. "Why are you trying to catch him anyway?"

When she didn't respond as she walked past her, the woman called out to her again. "You'll never catch him unless he wants to be caught."

Miss Parker stilled in the doorway. Jarod wasn't there. Their cat and mouse game continued and although she knew they could never stop playing, she was aware that the end game was entirely up to him. She didn't know why she needed to find him but she pushed aside the knowledge that things made sense when he was around - they always had. As she looked back at the woman, her eyes betrayed a vulnerability that she loathed admitting, let alone people seeing.

"I know," was all she offered before disappearing around the corner and leaving the other woman to nod slowly in understanding.


End file.
